Entity
by Rose Stetson
Summary: Jack's POV during Entity


**Entity**

**Jack's POV**

Why do I get sucked into these things, hm? Carter and Daniel want to talk to a damn computer virus. What's so wrong with blowing it up? It's just a machine.

Just cut the power, she says like nothing could go wrong. She's really very intelligent, but doesn't she know that whenever you make a plan, something goes wrong with it? But she's the scientist, so…I've got the wire cutters. If it tries anything, I swear I'll cut the power, no matter what Daniel and Carter say.

Carter starts typing and the 'entity' responds. Puh-lease! She writes something about why they're here…I know why they're here, Carter! They're here to destroy the base. Isn't that what always happens?

Now, Daniel and Carter are arguing about what the response means: "What are YOU doing here?" If that's not enough to blow the whole thing to shreds, I don't know what is, but- Carter decides to say something about us being explorers.

Wait…what's going on? Carter? You okay?

"CARTER!"

She's not answering me. Okay, she's still got her finger on the 's' key, and there's a spar traveling across her fingers. If this isn't a 'cut the damn wire' moment, I don't know what is.

I've cut the wire. She's unconscious. DAMN!

Now, the entity's in her brain. She's stuck. Doc Fraiser says she can't do anything. Great! If she tries to extract the virus-thing, Carter'll probably be brain-dead. So, I guess we're back to the problem we had when we thought we could be za'tarcs.

Okay, I don't want to think about that. I could have gone my whole life without realizing that by 'staying within regulations,' I got screwed by the Tok'ra. Or…almost got screwed, I guess. Of course, that was with no thanks to the Tok'ra. It was just thanks to Carter's brilliance…

She's awake! _Hallelujah!_

Or not…she's communicating with military hand signs?

Okay, Fraiser says that she's basically had a stroke. That can't be good. So, we're going to hook her up to ANOTHER computer that the virus could take over. Does ANYBODY besides me see this as a problem?

Damn! I'm doing it again! I'm insulting the intelligence of the people around me because I feel…a little…helpless. There, I said it!

What is that computer saying? The one?

"She has a name."

What's with this crap? Yeah, I care about Carter…just like I care about Daniel and Teal'c…

Aw, who'm I kidding? The Entity's right. I'll never be able to okay killing Carter- no matter who or what is…in…her.

Now Daniel's trying to tell it that we're sorry and all that other crap. Well, ya know what? I'm NOT sorry. I'm gonna send lots of the damn probes! Wipe out the rest of their "race."

Of course, Daniel's trying to tell me that I'm crazy, and maybe I am…but THEY KILLED CARTER!

I can't think straight…I'm losing control of my emotions. I'm losing my mind slowly but surely. The only other time I've been this out of control was just after that armband fell off and Carter and I were separated by the force field…

I'm getting old and attached. That's a bad combination.

If I knew how to bow out gracefully, I should have done it after Carter attacked me in the locker room. Fortunately, I've never been attributed with grace.

She's tearing the wires from her body and walking out. "Stand down!" I order the airmen as I follow her.

She's walking down the corridor. She's stopping. What the HELL is she doing?

Crap! The entity's going to cut off the base power! I shoot her with a zat. She lowers her arms and glares at me. Then, she does it again…

One more shot, and I'll kill her…I…can't…let…

The blue spark from my zat hits her before I realize what's happening, and she collapses. I've just killed her! DAMN!

I'VE KILLED SAMANTHA CARTER!

Just like I killed Charlie…

She's brain dead. No extraordinary means…difficult decisions…this is just like Charlie all over again. It's my fault…only this time, I actually did pull the trigger.

The pain…someone- anyone- stop the pain. Stop making me think that we were stupidly naïve to keep our feelings in that damn room! This DAMN room!

Stop making me wish I'd never heard of the Stargate Program!

Stop making me wish I was dying instead of her…

It's ironic, really. Everyone's telling me these things as if we were married or something. And, in a way, they're right. We're as close to married as we'll probably ever be. We've even publicly announced our love- sort of.

No one's questioning that my place is here with her. No one's denying the fact that this is my choice to make.

Sam, they're going to blow up the nest so that this doesn't happen to anyone else.

'I told you so's really suck.

Damn Carter! Why'd you have to go and be a flippin' scientist?

What does Daniel mean that Siler's run into a problem? You know what? I'll blow up the damn room…it's the least I can to for what that thing did to Samantha!

'I am here.' 'Help.'

Is it…? Could she…?

"It's Sam."

Damn, Daniel. You really know how to get a fella's hopes up.

They've brought the body in and hooked it up.

See, I've given up hope. It's just 'the body' now.

She's awake! She's never looked so beautifully alive!

"I was screaming!"

And I was so grief-stricken that I couldn't hear you. That's why I'll never deserve you. But I'll always love you.


End file.
